


The Omega Love Triangle

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Human, Love Triangle, M/M, Wolves, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf shifter Kurt believes he has found his "one" in a human boy named Blaine. But getting to Blaine will be easier said than done with an alpha shifter wanting to claim Kurt as his. Can the human boy fight for what he desires and overcome the power of an alpha wolf? Or will Kurt have to verbally reject the claim to finally get him back off?</p><p>AU set in season 5. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Santana never attended McKinley. So Kurt never met Blaine. Mentions of canon character death. And spoilers through 5x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm sorry I haven't written much but I've been trying to come up with an idea I wanted to stay with. For some reason, lately I get all excited about an idea and then the next day I don't feel like it's any good anymore. This is a new chapter fic and I think that will help because all I've been trying to write lately are lengthy one-shots. But I hope you enjoy this fic. Like the summary says, this is AU in where Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Santana never went to McKinley. I want you all to know that just like I have never like Seblaine, I have also never cared for Kadam so the Kadam in this story is one-sided.
> 
> I may certainly not be an expert on things so forgive inaccuracies. I did include the tongue piercing from the episode last night which I will admit I am still shocked about. I believe that has been the singular most shocking moment of Glee for me, with Finn kissing Emma coming in second.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like what I've got for you. Comments make me smile. Enjoy!

The eyes. If there was one thing that pierced his memory about the encounter, it was the eyes. And he knew that he would never forget those eyes. The piercing of the blue that shone brighter than the green and gray mixed in with them. Set deep within a muzzle as white as snow. The thick stripe of gorgeous brown fur running from the top of the wolf's head on down its neck.  
  
It was a gorgeous wolf. That stripe of brown the only splash of color in its otherwise pure white fur. But nothing, nothing was more striking than those eyes.  
  
Blaine rolled over in bed, staring at the open window in the dark of night, the late spring breeze blowing at the curtains softly as it passed into the room to cool it a few degrees.  
  
Why did he go on that camping trip that weekend? It wasn't that he wanted to not think of those eyes, because God, they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. But if he hadn't gone, than he wouldn't be lying awake unable to get those eyes out of his head when he had finals the next day.  
  
Nationals were around the corner and so was graduation. Blaine was swamped with studying and rehearsing. He barely got a moment to himself. So how he had found the time to go camping with Sam and Ryder and Jake that weekend, he didn't have a clue.  
  
The curly-haired boy rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was trying to remember now why it was he had transferred back into public school. Though he was sure that if he had stayed at Dalton, he would never have gone on that camping trip and he would have never seen those eyes. The boys at Dalton Academy were highly more sophisticated. Also, he'd probably be stuck in a miserable relationship with Sebastian.  
  
Blaine wrinkled his nose at the thought of the tall lanky Warbler. He had been trying to remind himself the previous year of why he had wanted to leave Dalton behind, the day he went to invite his old friends to come see him star in West Side Story at McKinley. He had fit right back in easily and was almost convinced to transfer right back.  
  
Then he met Sebastian. Fifteen minutes with the sleazy meerkat faced boy was all it had taken for Blaine to retract his decision to possibly transfer back. Besides, his parents would have likely been annoyed as he'd really only been at McKinley a month at most. It was set then. He couldn't go back there.  
  
Even now, nearly two years later with his graduation around the corner, there was still that question of what if in the back of his mind.  
  
Sighing, Blaine grabbed his phone from his nightstand and shot off a text to a friend who was two years older than him.  
  
To: Wes (1:23 AM)  
You awake?  
  
To: Blaine (1:25 AM)  
Only because I'm still plowing through a mountain of homework. Shouldn't you be sleeping Blaine?  
  
To: Wes (1:25 AM)  
Can't sleep.  
  
To: Blaine (1:26 AM)  
What is it this time?  
  
To: Wes (1:27 AM)  
How do you know something's wrong?  
  
To: Blaine (1:27 AM)  
I know you Blaine.  
  
Blaine stared at Wes' reply, biting his lip. The Asian man was right of course. He did know him. But what did he say? Should he tell him what he was thinking? Should he tell him about the camping trip? No, he decided. He couldn't bring that upon Wes now. The man was a college sophomore. He had even harder exams coming up than Blaine did.  
  
To: Wes (1:31 AM)  
I don't want to talk about it right now.  
  
He waited for a reply, knowing that Wes was probably heaving in frustration. He imagined if this had been back in the Dalton dorms, Wes would be bringing out his gavel and banging it on Blaine's desk.  
  
To: Blaine (1:35 AM)  
Fine. But I'm not going to let it go.  
  
To: Wes (1:35 AM)  
Noted.  
  
Blaine sighed and set his phone back on the nightstand, returning his gaze to the ceiling. Those eyes continued to haunt his mind's eye and he began to wonder, would he ever see them again?  
  
* * *  
  
A number of states away from Ohio in a Bushwick apartment in New York, a tall pale man was sliding the door shut as quietly as he possibly could. Despite it being late spring, he had the collar of his jacket pulled up around his neck. The back of his right shoulder was still slightly sore from the adventure he had embarked on a week ago. At least the swelling in his tongue had receded so he could talk properly again.  
  
"Had a nice wolf weekend Kurt?" The pale man startled and turned to see his best friend and roommate, Rachel Berry seated on the couch. He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"What are you doing awake Rachel? Don't you have a morning shift at the diner?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Rachel stood up from the couch and picked something up from the coffee table. She crossed the room to the doorway and held it out to him. Kurt found it to be a cup of tea and he smiled gratefully.  
  
"I know I do. But you had a wolf weekend by yourself. I was worried." She bit her lip, knowing that Kurt would find this behavior a little bit overprotective and a tad too much for him.  
  
Sure enough, the man narrowed his eyes as he sipped from the tea. "I don't need you worrying about me Rachel. I can take care of myself," he said.  
  
He swallowed the tea, thinking about how odd it felt for it to slip in the crack where the stud in his tongue filled the hole. He shuddered slightly and pushed the thought out of his head. If it really proved to be too much, he could always remove the stud permanently and allow the hole to close up. Piercings weren't really his thing anyway. Why would he keep it?  
  
Rachel sighed. "I know Kurt but…" she trailed off. "Look, I just still get nervous about you running on your own. Even in wolf form you couldn't always stop the bullies."  
  
Kurt suppressed a shudder as he remembered when he had nearly been claimed by another wolf, a jock from their school that tried to rape him into a mating pretty much. Kurt had barely escaped the incident, having been protected by his stepbrother who got there just in time to pull the burly wolf from him.  
  
Thinking of Finn was painful. He had been gone a little over a month, gone from the world. Such a tragic loss because he was so young.  
  
Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and their other roommate Santana had all attended Alpha Omega High School in Lima, Ohio. It was a public high school but in a way, it was private too. Alpha Omega only accepted shifters to its facility. This is to say, it catered to the part of the human population that had the ability to shift into wolves, which the four of them were all part of.  
  
Every shifter's wolf form was in some way representative of what they looked like in their human form. Rachel had tan fur with a thick dark brown stripe running from the top of her head, some way down her back. Santana was also tan but her stripe was black and ran just a bit longer than Rachel's. Finn's fur had been off-white and his stripe was black and ran from the top of his head to the middle of his neck. And Kurt was white with a chestnut stripe from the top of his head to the base of his neck.  
  
The pale man sighed and crossed the room. "I'll be fine." He paused and stared at her for a long moment. "I think I found him Rachel," he said quietly.  
  
"Found who Kurt?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
Kurt sipped his tea again and looked thoughtful for a moment. "My one." Rachel's eyes were suddenly wide as saucers and she moved to join him.  
  
Kurt knew that she would know the feeling that he was feeling. She had found her one. And then, she had lost him. It was Finn. When shifters found their one, the one they wanted to mate with, they did so for life and now, because of Finn's passing, Rachel would forever be without her one.  
  
It didn't matter who shifters mated with, be it other shifters or a regular human. When you found the one, you just knew. The feeling was there and it would never leave you.  
  
"Who is he?" Rachel asked quietly. She knew Kurt was all for men. He liked guys and that had never bothered her because she had two gay dads. But it was one of the reasons he had been bullied so badly at school. It seemed even being part wolf did not keep you from the prejudice.  
  
But it was how they found out one of his biggest tormentors was a homosexual. It was him who had tried to claim Kurt. He was in the closet and outwardly homophobic. He had transferred shortly after the incident. Kurt didn't know what happened to him after that.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't have the power to stop him. If was that the other boy was an incredibly strong Alpha and though Kurt was quick and much stronger in agility, once the boy had him pinned, he'd been smart enough to use one hand to restrict his throat so Kurt couldn't get out the command that he was not allowed to touch him.  
  
It wasn't until after Finn had thrown the boy from him that Kurt managed to choke out the command. A few days later, they learned the jock had transferred.  
  
Kurt sighed. "He's definitely human. He was camping with some human boys. I think they all go to McKinley," he said shortly, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Kurt you ran back to Lima?" Rachel asked, tone clearly aghast. Sure, Kurt's family was still in Lima but why would he ever do a wolf weekend back there, she had to wonder.  
  
"I can't explain it Rach," he replied, looking straight ahead rather than right at her. "But it was like something was drawing me there, to that wood. I could feel it. It was like this invisible cord, tugging me right to him. But God he was gorgeous."  
  
Rachel watched him fondly for a moment. "Are you worried?" she asked, looking at him, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He turned and looked at her, not saying anything for a long moment, sucking briefly around the stud in his mouth, a move that Kurt found was quickly becoming habitual.  
  
"I don't know," he finally admitted, because the truth was, he didn't. He didn't know because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be worried about. Was it that the human boy wasn't gay? Was it that he wouldn't accept being with a shifter? Was it that he wouldn't find Kurt attractive even if he was gay? He didn't know. He just didn't know.  
  
Rachel didn't say anything. She sat there for a moment before she wrapped her friend in a warm hug and Kurt clung to her, nuzzling his face in the nape of her neck. He may not have Finn anymore but he still had Rachel. He would always have Rachel.  
  
"You'll figure it out Kurt, I promise," she whispered to him a number of moments later.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered back, clinging tighter.  
  
And neither was aware of a boy back in Ohio who was having trouble sleeping because he couldn't get a pair of piercing blue eyes out of his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Much like neither was aware of another boy in New York, three years older than Kurt who had been taken with the shifter since the moment he laid eyes on him. He was a shifter as well, a European shifter, haling from England. His wolf form was like a beige tan mix fur color with the stripe a dirty blondish color. He felt he was particularly attractive and nothing would stop him from claiming Kurt.  
  
"Have you even told him yet Adam?" Adam turned from the window where he was staring out wide awake, preparing for his final NYADA exams as he was graduating that year.  
  
The young man sighed and shook his head. "No," he admitted, his thick British accent filling the tense air.  
  
His companion widened his eyes in surprise. "You have to. I know you wanted to do Broadway but with that role you landed on the West End, you're going back to London. Who knows when you'll get another chance to stake your claim on your one."  
  
Adam was silent for a long moment. "You're right. I'll do it tomorrow. I'll stake a claim on Kurt," he finally said.  
  
"What if he rejects you?" his companion asked.  
  
"He won't. No one rejects Adam Crawford," Adam replied, almost too confidently. His companion could only worry.  
  
And so it was set. Blaine falling for those blue eyes, Kurt feeling the pull of the one from Blaine, and Adam feeling the pull of the one from Kurt. Let the battle between the human and the shifter commence. But as in fighting for pack leader, only one can win.  
  
Who will it be?


End file.
